MAN DOWN
by MedicLifeline
Summary: Two Joes sent on a mission, captured, one injured, will one or both make it out alive?


**Disclaimer **- I do not own GI Joe, Hasbro, Devils Due, Sunbow, and anyone else who owns them have the rights to them. I am just borrowing the characters without permission, this has no profit from my story and please do not sue.

**Authors notes **- I thought I might throw out something different. Hope you like it._ Stitch _is an original GI Joe character created by Storm O. _Stitch_ is a medic and Storm O owns all rights to him. **I'm using her character with her permission**. I also want to send a sincere thanks to Pink Brain and Tiff. Over the winter, I had the chance to brainstorm with PB and Tiff, and they gave me this wonderful idea. This project has been a long time in the works, but I'm satisfied with it now. Without you both, this story would not have happened. Thanks so much for the ideas and encouragement. Storm O thank you for the wonderful beta work and dedication to making this work. Without you also it could not have been completed.

**Rating** - PG 13 (Violence) or as some say T (for Teen)

**By** - Medic (MedicLifeline)

**Man Down**

Lifeline smiled at Cover Girl as he held her hand tightly in his as they watched the GI Joe baseball game from the bleachers near the diamond where his fellow teammates were playing. There was a gentle breeze blowing. Generally, he would be out playing with the rest of the team, but since he was recovering from his injuries, there was to be no baseball for quite a while. He had never figured on telling Cover Girl his true feelings for her; but by accident, he did, and since then, things never were the same.

Cover Girl looked at the quiet medic, sitting beside her as she held his hand. No one, not even her, would have guessed in a million years that they would ever become an item. They were so different. He was quiet and to himself, even when things bothered him, and she was outgoing and had no fear of speaking her mind at times when it needed to be done. However, Cover Girl had always considered the medic a true friend, and he had started to slowly come out of his shell with time. Others on the team saw him as weak, but she had seen a different side of him. When word got out that they had started to see each other, no one believed it until they were seen kissing the other day at dinner. As Cover Girl started to think of their first kiss, she started to relive the terrifying situation and how it all began.

As the afternoon game wore on, neither knew that the other was thinking of that day a week ago.

**One Week Ago...**

Lifeline and Cover Girl had been sent to the outpost to watch for a group of Cobras. Reaching their destination, the squad was nowhere to be found. Walking around in the wooded area for what seemed like hours, they finally sat down to rest.

"Where in the hell are they, Lifeline?" Cover Girl asked, sitting down on a log and pulling out the map.

Shipwreck and Footloose were another twenty-five miles away, and no one was in close range since all of the Joes were scattered around the globe, tracking down Cobra's men. So many missions came in at once, that the teams were smaller than usual and further apart. They had been left a radio in case of emergencies, but all had been instructed on strict radio silence. Besides, the thick foliage would prevent most of the choppers from seeing them if they needed help. The last time the four of them had seen each other was right before they split up into their two-man teams.

_Shipwreck had radioed Lifeline asking for medical supplies, forgetting to get a kit before leaving. Lifeline gave them half of what was in his bag. "Sorry Shipwreck, no narcotics," Lifeline shrugged. "Too many regulations, okay?" _

_"What do I get then?" Shipwreck asked. _

_"I gave you some ibuprofen. The only reason I can carry narcotics is we are a special team," Lifeline answered._

_"You mean, all I have is aspirin?" Shipwreck whined._

_"Yup, afraid so, Shipwreck," Lifeline nodded, walking back to Cover Girl and the running vehicle waiting on him._

_Shipwreck shook his head in disbelief as he watched the medic go. "Thanks and good luck, you two," he yelled to them both._

"_Dude, you mean to tell me if one of these Cobra baddies hits me, all I get is an aspirin?" Footloose asked Shipwreck. _

_"Seems that way Loose," he replied, starting the engine and driving off._

_"Dude, that is so not right," Footloose commented as the VAMP bounced along the rough path. _

_As Lifeline climbed into his awaiting vehicle, Cover Girl gave the two teammates a thumbs up and drove away. When they reached a decent spot, they parked the VAMP and camouflaged it, figuring it would be easier to search on foot._

"I do not know where they are. Maybe they moved, and Intel was not reliable or unable to alert us," the medic said, looking around nervously and shifting the weight of his medical bag. With slightly shaking hands, Lifeline removed his glasses and wiped the sweat off his neck and face with a handkerchief, cleaning his glasses and placing them back on.

Cover Girl looked up and nodded, noting the uneasiness of her partner. She watched as he scanned their surroundings, before glancing back to her map and trying to pinpoint where they were compared to the Cobra squad they were assigned to track. Cover Girl stood up. "Let's go this way, Lifeline," she commented, pointing east. As they walked in the quiet of the forest, neither said a word. The only sound heard was the foliage crunching under their boots.

Cover Girl spotted the base camp first. Quickly, she motioned the medic to come closer, her hand on her sidearm. She also gave the quiet signal to Lifeline, who was slowly creeping up to where she was.

Looking around, neither one saw anyone there. The tents appeared to be empty from where the two Joes observed the campsite. The fire had been quickly but sloppily extinguished. Smoke still came up in wisps, but there was no one to be found.

As they stood there looking, both quietly stepped back and crouched down; now they were wondering where the troopers were, or even how close they might be. Cover Girl's hand went to her holster and unsnapped it, placing her hand on the cool metal of the weapon just in case. Neither one of them had to wonder long as they heard a snap of a twig behind them. They looked back to see seven troopers standing there.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," the leader sneered. "Come on. Up and at it. Don't even bother with the weapon, Lady." The leader pointed his weapon at the two Joes and nodded to his men to apprehend them.

Cover Girl and Lifeline stood up, placing their hands in the air. Both knew they were outnumbered and outgunned. Cover Girl might have gotten a shot off, but they both would be dead before they hit the ground.

Two troopers walked up and stripped them of their belongings. The Cobra troopers handed her weapon and Lifeline's bag to the leader. "Your watches too." Both took off their watches and handed them over. "I know you have communicators in the watches, so no need for the temptation to contact anyone. Bring that radio over here."

One trooper walked back with the radio, handing it to the squad leader, as the two Joes' hands were bond tightly behind them. Laughing, he walked a few feet away, laid the radio on the forest floor, and shot it. "Now, we do not have to worry about these two calling home." Turning their direction, his piercing blue eyes were the only thing seen behind the helmet and facemask.

The two troopers, who had tied up the captured Joes, roughly gave them a shove. "Walk!" one trooper commanded.

Cover Girl and Lifeline started towards the camp they had been watching just moments before. Walking the short distance, they were pushed to the ground. "Stay there if you know what is good for you," the one guard ordered. He smiled behind his mask. "There is nothing for miles and no radio either, so do not get any ideas." Grinning, he stepped away, but the wheels in both of the Joes' minds were starting to work.

"I think we can get out of this, Lifeline," Cover Girl whispered. "Some have to sleep eventually."

"Yes, you're right," the medic agreed, whispering back. "We can wait until then, or if they eat, we can try once we are untied."

"Yes, that is a option," she noted, looking at their gear, which sat on the picnic table.

The leader was going through Lifeline's medic bag, holding up a field manual for the injured and flipping through it. Finding nothing interesting, he tossed it back in the bag and pulled out the medic's Bible. Thinking nothing of it, he tossed it back in and picked up several vials, reading them before dropping them back down. Reaching a bit further, he noticed a small plastic box. Upon opening it, he found the pre-filled syringes. "Morphine? You Joes get Morphine! What the hell...we do not even get that," he said, counting the ten syringes before placing them back in the bag. "We are keeping this bag. We can give it to Scalpel tomorrow when we hand over the prisoners."

Cover Girl and Lifeline watched him get up, leaving them with the guards again. "You know," Lifeline whispered, "they will expect us to try something when we are untied. But if we wait a bit after dinner and you feign illness after eating, it might be our opportunity."

Cover Girl looked at Lifeline and thought a moment before she softly replied, "You are right. They will expect it. Besides, no telling what we will get anyway, and if the cooking is anything like Shipwreck's..."

Lifeline chuckled at her statement. He had eaten bad food, but the sailor's cooking was the worst yet. As the afternoon wore on, they started to sweat, sitting in the bright sun.

The troopers milled about the camp. A few played cards at the table, a few others acted the part of guards, and the leader did paperwork and looked like he was plotting a map. A little while later, both Lifeline and Cover Girl could smell dinner cooking. Neither could keep their stomachs from growling, since the last time either had eaten was at breakfast. It was now evening. The sun was starting to set in the west.

"Untie them and keep an eye on them. We do not want them to try anything," the leader insisted as he brought both Joes some water and dinner. "Eat up. This is it until morning," he advised his captives.

Both prisoners looked at the plate before them. The food did not look half bad. Both of them ate what was placed before them. There was no need to starve themselves. If they did not check in by tomorrow morning, headquarters would place a distress call and someone would find them or at least the camp. Cover Girl knew the team would eventually find the abandoned VAMP. But in order to do like they planned, both had to eat. Immediately after eating, they were tied up again.

As the troopers were eating, Cover Girl lay down and rolled herself into a ball. Lifeline slowly scooted closer to her, his hands behind his back touching hers. He started to tug at the knots to try to work them loose. As he did, Cover Girl started to moan. After quite a bit of tugging, the medic's agile fingers were able to loosen the rope around her wrists, and slipped them down for when they tried to escape.

"Hey! What is going on?" a trooper asked, walking over to the two of them.

As Cover Girl began to moan louder, Lifeline answered, "I think she is sick. Maybe what she ate. I do not feel that great myself."

"Really? Maybe we should shoot you both now," the guard mocked. "I ate and feel fine."

Lifeline started to feel beads of sweat form on his forehead from worrying and praying his idea did not backfire on them.

Cover Girl kept moaning. "I think I'm gonna be sick," she told them, performing the act of her life.

"Listen, I have something in my bag if you would just untie me," the medic pleaded. "No need to hurt anyone. I mean, how would the Commander take to you shooting two Joe prisoners?"

The guard stood there a moment as a few others went to bed before it was their turn for sentry duty. Which meant, as Lifeline watched, escape may be easier than they anticipated if they could make this work. The guard knew his prisoner was right. If he killed them, it would be like him signing his own death warrant. The Commander would shoot first and ask questions later. "Fine, I will bring you your bag," he gruffly replied, walking to the picnic table in the darkness.

As he did, Cover Girl made sure her hands were free for the moment. Lifeline looked at her. She winked at him, letting him know she was ready, thus giving the medic a bit of relief. As the guard walked back over, Cover Girl moaned a bit louder. The guard dropped the bag at the captured medic's feet.

"Uh...I hate to be rude, but I am tied up and cannot rightly treat her this way," Lifeline told the young guard.

"I will untie you, but if you try anything..." the guard started to say before Lifeline cut him off.

"I know, I know...I won't try anything," the captured medic lied.

The young guard stared at the older soldier, sitting on the ground in the darkness before him. His mind thought of the awards bestowed upon him as he turned in the prisoners, and the Commander gleefully promoting him.

The guard bent down; but before untying the medic, he placed his hand on Cover Girls forehead. "No fever at least. You know, you are too pretty to be hanging out with Joe scum. That's too bad, especially when you could be hanging out with me," the guard gloated, leering at the female Joe.

Cover Girl still feigned sickness, her eyes slits. She was repulsed by the guard touching her forehead but realized he was trying to have a heart.

Lifeline played interested in what the guard had to say. "Yes, well that is a good sign. No fever." He left the comment about her looks alone. '_She's beautiful, but deadly'_. _You just have no idea how much. Do not judge her by her pretty face or nice body as it will cost you_,' he thought to himself.

As Lifeline sat there thinking, the guard undid the rope. Taking and rubbing his wrists, Lifeline said, "Thank you." Leaning forward in the darkness, he acted like he could not see due to the faraway fire and no light. "I cannot see which vial I want. Would you mind getting me that light?"

With a huff, the guard took a few steps back to the table with his weapon trained on the Joe in red, letting him know not to try anything.

In the meantime, Lifeline acted as if he was trying to adjust his glasses while the guard stepped away. Knocking them into the darkness, he watched where they landed. "Oh my..." he gasped loudly.

"What did you do now?" The guard asked, bringing the light closer.

"I seem to have lost my spectacles and cannot see a thing," Lifeline faked. He was blind without them but not as blind as he was acting.

"You know, you two are becoming more trouble than you are worth," the guard muttered.

Lifeline closed the lid to the bag. "Can you help me find them, as I cannot read without them and do not want to give the wrong thing to her?" he pleaded.

"Yes," the guard sighed, "I will help you find your glasses...I mean, I want you two in top shape when the Commander awards me a medal for keeping you both in good shape only so he can torture you."

Lifeline cringed at the thought of a dank, dark cell, and the idea of either of them being tortured for any information. As the guard leaned closer with the lantern, Lifeline took the medic bag and swiftly shoved the guard in the abdomen, knocking him to the ground and stunning him for a moment. Nevertheless, it was long enough for Lifeline to grab his glasses and give Cover Girl a hand up. They both started to run. Lifeline pushed Cover Girl ahead of him as he heard the alarm sound, announcing their escape.

"The prisoners escaped," the guard yelled. "That way," he yelled to the other troopers as they chased after the two Joes.

His squad leader walked up and kicked him in the butt as the trooper on the ground was trying to get up. "You either find them or do not come back. You come back without them, and you will not have to worry about the Commander's punishment. I will pull the trigger myself."

The trooper, who had been kicked in the butt, nodded, his eyes full of fear and anger of being suckered. "Yes Sir," he told the squad leader, scrambling to his feet and running after the other troopers.

Watching ahead of him as Cover Girl ran through the brush, Lifeline tried to keep up with her. He heard heavy footsteps falling behind him and then shots. Running as the bullets zinged off the trees, the branches cut his face and grab at his uniform. He heard a few more shots and then felt the sting and burn of a bullet hit him. He fell in the darkness, grabbed his leg, and winced as his hand felt something sticky and wet. As he looked at his hand, he saw the blood on his fingers and noticed that it was black in the moonlight. "Dammit!" Lifeline cursed to himself, holding his injured thigh. He looked around and was relieved that Cover Girl was nowhere to be seen. He prayed for her safety and hoped that she could get some help. Hearing footsteps approach him, he noticed that it was the guard, whom he had fooled back at camp.

In the meantime, Cover Girl ran ahead and tried to hide. Looking for Lifeline, she had heard him cry out and knew she had to circle back to get him. Silently, she started to sneak her way back around.

Lifeline's eyes filled with worry now; there was no escape. The trooper he had socked in the abdomen stood above him. "I told you not to try anything," the trooper scolded before looking at the Cobra troopers around him. "Get after her!" he cried, knowing his folly would cost him even if they brought in one but not the other. The other troopers ran in the direction they last saw Cover Girl go in the dark, leaving two guards to take care of Lifeline.

"You have become a pain in my rear," he angrily told the former Joe prisoner. "You caused me a great deal of pain, so now I am going to do the same to you." The guards roughly pulled the medic to his feet. They held onto him, as he fell forward in pain, trying to stand on his injured leg and crying out.

As Lifeline struggled with the pain in his leg, the once fooled guard grabbed his rifle butt, and with full force, he hit Lifeline in the ribs once. He heard the unmistakable sound of a few ribs cracking and then concentrated on the prisoner's abdomen. He vigorously rammed the rifle into the medic's stomach several times, sadistically watching Lifeline double over as each impact left the medic breathless.

Tears welled in the medic's eyes at the pain he was now trying to endure, and he gasped for breath. Keeping quiet as best he could, he tried not to let them see him suffer, but the pain in his leg and stomach was more than he could stand.

"See if you get away now. I owe you that Joe scum," he laughed. "Com'on," he said as the two started to drag the medic back to camp.

Without anyone's knowledge, Cover Girl came up from behind and struck the guard holding Lifeline with a large branch. It broke into pieces as it connected with the trooper's helmet. With a groan, the trooper went to his knees, and Lifeline tumbled forward, trying to catch himself.

The other guard, whom she had first escaped from, turned around. "Welcome back, Beautiful," he sneered to her as he pulled a knife. "I knew you would return to me," he laughed, starting to swing and slash the blade at her.

Leaping out of the way, the knife barely grazed her stomach; a thin line of red began to seep through her white tank top. "You'll have to do better than that," she taunted, readying herself for the next attack.

The guard dove at her again; but as he did, Cover Girl grabbed the wrist of the guard holding the knife while he pushed her against the tree. Surprised by her hand on his wrist, he dropped the knife but retrieved his pistol and aimed it at her. With quick reflexes, she grabbed a hold of the pistol, twisted it out of her attacker's grasp, and pointed it at his chest. "Night night," she mocked, as she pulled the trigger. It echoed a loud "BANG" as the gunshot pierced the night. The dead guard fell against her before he slumped to the ground; gunpowder and gore now covered her once white tank top.

Quickly running over to Lifeline, she knew that the shot would attract the others. Taking and placing the pistol in her pant's waistband, she knelt down beside the downed medic. "Lifeline, we have to get out of here. It is only a matter of time before we are found," Cover Girl stated, placing the medic's arm over her shoulders and her free arm around his waist. Slowly, she helped him to his feet but heard him gasp when she applied pressure to steady him.

"I know," he hoarsely coughed, looking behind them at the two men, one dead and the other unconscious.

"Lifeline, we have to find a place to hide," she insisted, trying to refocus the medic's attention away from the wounded enemy. "We're not moving fast enough, and you're losing too much blood," Cover Girl commented, looking around for anything to hide them.

"I am fine. Just a scratch," the medic weakly replied, his body getting heavier with each step he took.

As they walked, Cover Girl spotted something in the darkness. "Stay here, Lifeline. I think I found our hiding place," she whispered, gently lowering the man to the ground. Walking forward about twenty feet, she saw a cave hidden between the trees and overgrowth. Peering in, she pulled out a flashlight and scanned the cave. As she heard the drip of moisture from the roof of the cave, she looked up and did not see any bats or any signs of them on the floor of the cave. Satisfied that it was their best bet, she quickly made her way back to the medic.

"Up and on your feet, soldier," she commanded as she gently helped the medic to his feet, hearing him groan.

"I am," he replied wearily, placing his arm around her shoulder once again. The short rest had allowed Lifeline to catch his breath.

Making their way to the cave, they entered. "It is a little slick, but we can hide here, Lifeline," she told him, leading him further into the cave.

"I hope there are no sleeping bears," he joked painfully.

Cover Girl smiled, noting that the medic was trying to keep his sense of humor. Not many on the team realized that Lifeline had a quick wit about him. When she thought they went far enough, she sat him down. They ended up in a large room of the cave with a high ceiling and a small hole from water drain off over the centuries. They were far enough back that if someone did come to the cave, a quick sweep of a light would not immediately pick up their presence.

"I have to cover our tracks, Lifeline. Don't move," she informed him, turning to walk to the front of the cave.

"Believe me, I am not going anywhere," Lifeline answered, pulling his helmet off and letting it clattered to the floor, echoing as he rested his head on the cool rock wall. "_Can't let her see me as weak," _he tried to think to himself. Taking a deep breath and wincing, he took his hands and pulled his shirt collar forward trying to see his chest. In the darkness, he could not see anything, but he could feel his busted ribs. Letting his hands fall to the cool rock floor, he leaned his head back again.

Once Cover Girl reached the mouth of the cave, she found a tree branch and started to drag it from side to side, sweeping away their footprints and covering any droplets of blood, which may have fallen on the ground. She felt a sting on her stomach as she worked. Out of Lifeline's sight, she leaned against the cave wall and lifted her tank top to check her own wound. It wasn't deep and had started to coagulate but still reminded her that she had to be careful of her movements. She didn't want Lifeline to know of her injury. Pulling her shirt back down, she was disgusted but also relieved that it was covered with gore and gunpowder. The filth on her shirt hid her own blood and the cut made by the Cobra trooper.

Cover Girl continued to brush away their tracks, making her way back to where she had left the injured medic. She grabbed the emergency flashlight in the outside pocket of Lifeline's medic bag and knelt beside him. Turning on the flashlight, she attempted to examine the gunshot wound on his leg.

"I tell you it is a scratch," Lifeline mumbled.

"Lifeline...Ed, it is not a scratch, I tell you. It is a damn hole." Shining the light closer, Cover Girl brushed aside the disbelieving medic's comments.

Lifeline knew he was hit but did not have the strength to fight her on it. He saw she was getting nervous, and he was getting tired from losing blood and his other injuries. "Go look in my bag, Cover Girl. I have an emergency fire starter in it," Lifeline slowly told her. "We need the light and heat. It is cold and damp in here." Lifeline watched as she got the bag, trying to switch the subject away from his wound for the time being.

"Lifeline, what do you carry in this thing? It weighs a ton, and you gave some away," she muttered. Placing the light in her mouth, she started to dig in the bag. The bag was medium sized with a red cross on it, but the Joe medic had packed it so he would know what and where everything was on every mission.

Looking in the bag with her light, she found the little fire cake. She went, gathered some branches, and then grabbed a lighter that she had in her coat pocket. "I am glad Lady Jaye gave me the lighter," she commented, lighting the cake and watching the flame start to grow. Running her hand over her stomach, she noticed it had stopped bleeding.

"I had no idea she smoked," Lifeline answered, turning his head to look in her direction.

"Only when Flint is not around," Cover Girl commented. "Aside from us and Scarlett, no one knows." She shrugged.

Lifeline still could not believe it. Flint and Lady Jaye were due to be married in a month, so he figured Flint would find out soon, he guessed. The heat of the fire was starting to warm the cave as the smoke went out the hole in the top of the roof.

Getting back to business, Cover Girl turned her attention back to the injured medic. "Lifeline, I need to look at your leg," Cover Girl stated, "But I need to start an IV first." She grabbed the medical bag and pulled out an IV.

"I know you do." Lifeline sat there, his hands holding pressure on his leg as blood seeped through his fingers. Cover Girl undid the button to his sleeve, pulled the red uniform shirt up, and applied a tourniquet

Lifeline watched her, his eyes partially closed, but he noticed that her eyes were filled with worry. They had no way to get a hold of anyone, and Lifeline was too hurt to go too far or to be left by himself.

Finding a vein, she pulled out the needle, and Lifeline felt a prick as the blood back flashed into the catheter, letting her know it was in. "I guess all that first aid paid off, huh Lifeline?" she remarked as he smiled weakly at her, his face pale in the firelight. Taking a stick from some extra kindling that she brought in for the fire, she wedged it in a crack in the wall to hang the IV up.

"You're doing fine, Cover Girl," Lifeline commended her. "I feel better already, " he grimaced.

"Yes. Right. I believe that," she replied doubtfully. "Do you want something for the pain, Lifeline?" Cover Girl asked.

"No!" he quickly answered through gritted teeth.

"Lifeline!" Cover Girl defended, looking hurt. "I need to look at your leg."

Realizing he had snapped at her, he apologized, "I'm sorry, Cover Girl. I did not mean to yell at you. I can't have anything for the pain."

"Why not?" Cover Girl asked. "Are you allergic to the morphine?"

Lifeline looked away embarrassed, placing his head back on the cool rock closing his eyes. "No I...I get goofy, and I talk too much when I take it. Besides, I get ill from the medication... So I would rather not use it, okay? I have to be in my right mind to help you." He tried to make excuse after excuse to get her to drop the idea of any medication, even if they were valid points and the truth when it came to his reaction to certain medications.

"_Talk too much? That would be a first," _she thought to herself as she had yet to even see that side of him, but the sickness from the medication was something he did not need. Cover Girl looked at the pool of blood forming under the medic, grimacing at so much blood. "Okay Ed, whatever you say, for now. But..." she told him, using his first name for the first time in a long while instead of his codename, "I need you to drop your pants."

Lifeline looked up, his face a bit red from shame, even as pale as he was. "Uh...I cannot," he softly answered.

"Why not, Ed?" She stood up and looked down at him.

"I have lost too much blood. I really do not have the strength. You'll have to do it."

Hiding her expression, Cover Girl realized the bloodstain was still growing and knew that she was going to have to comply with his request. She slowly helped him stand, being careful of their movements. Cover Girl reached for his uniform trousers, unbuttoned the snap, and lowered the zipper. With both hands on her shoulders, Lifeline steadied himself as the pants fell down around his ankles.

_Boxers or briefs_? She had wondered at that moment and now knew the answer. Jockey boxers. From somewhere deep in her mind, she knew he would never wear the old man style of boxers. She repressed a smile and laughed to herself, thinking of the boxers or briefs question the Joe ladies would ask each other, when sitting around, watching television, and commenting about the male actors.

Slowly letting go of her and placing one hand on the rock wall to steady himself, Lifeline felt her cool hands pressed against his skin as she moved them to see if there were any other holes in his leg. There was just the entrance wound in the back upper thigh, but she would have to get the bullet out. Her hands were covered in blood as she crouched there and wiped her hands on her once tan pants.

"Cover Girl..." Lifeline said trying to get her attention, his eyes going to the medical bag.

Cover Girl stood up but continued to assess the situation. Lifeline knew she had medical training and knew how to use it, but right now, he feared she was in shock. They were trapped with no help, and he saw her eyes watching the stain get bigger on the floor. "Courtney," he gently said, using her first name, "I will be fine. I just need your help. You'll do fine."

She nodded as she helped him sit back down. _How was he to get comfortable for her to do this_? he asked himself. "I can lay on my good side while I tell you what you need to do?" Lifeline offered. Slowly and painfully, he arranged himself on the dank floor, rolling onto his good side, lying half on his stomach and facing the rock wall.

Cover Girl then undid the laces to his boots and slipped them off as he flinched. "Easy..." he whispered, letting her know she pulled the boot off a bit too rough on his injured leg.

Cover Girl mumbled an apology, pulled his uniform pants off the rest of the way, and laid them on a rock.

"In my bag is my medical book for field medics. Pull it out, plus some Betadine the vial called Xylocaine, silk marked 4.0 Nylon, and Dexon. " He was now getting tired even with the IV. He tried to keep his voice steady as he told her what she would need; he looked to the rock wall.

Cover Girl dug through the bag, grabbing the things she needed. She found the surgical kit, and the items Lifeline had requested. Settling down beside him, she cleaned the wound, leaving a nice brown overtone to his thigh.

"Take the Xylocaine, and with the syringe, inject it into the wound and surrounding area," Lifeline instructed.

She opened the dressings she would need and reached for the syringe. Placing the tip of it in the vial, she emptied the vial. Holding the syringe up, she flicked it with her middle finger, pressing the plunger until a few drops came out. With shaking hands, she started to inject the medication to numb his thigh.

Lifeline felt the burn as the medication went in the surrounding muscle, and the numbness started to take hold. He felt naked in front of her instead of half dressed.

"Here Lifeline, bite on this," she said, wincing slightly as she removed her leather jacket and handing it to him. She figured that her jacket was a bit softer than a stick, and she feared that he would break his teeth if he clamped down on a stick.

Lifeline nodded. He did not want to scream and draw attention. Taking and placing it in his mouth, he felt her stick him again. "OW!" he cried, his voice muffled with the jacket clinched between his teeth. "Gentle...please."

"Sorry Ed," she muttered as she tried again. Setting the syringe down, she reached for the book. "Okay Lifeline, now what?"

Lifeline removed the coat sleeve from his mouth. "First, turn to the page on gunshot wounds." He heard her open the book and flip through it. If he passed out, she would at least have something to guide her. She was smart enough and strong enough, but Lifeline wanted her to have instructions, if he could not verbal give them.

"I found it," she told him, holding the page open with her knee.

"Great...now do you see the part about cleaning it with the little bottle of sterile water?" he asked.

Cover Girl picked up the tiny bottle. "I have it in my hand."

"Take and pour a bit in the hole to clean out the blood," Lifeline sucked in a deep breath of air and coughed, as the cold water began to run down his leg, causing him to shiver. He balled his hands into fists from the pain of his ribs as they pressed against the rock floor and from Cover Girl's touch as she gently wiped the wound with a dressing to clean it better. "_Take it like a man, Ed, don't show weakness," _he instructing himself,

"Ed, are you alright?" she asked, stopping briefly, knowing that her actions were causing pain.

Recovering, he answered, "I will be fine. Really. Now, you have to get the bullet out. Do you see it at all?" Lifeline hoped she would see it. The hole should be fairly large, and she would not have to dig around much. He hoped.

"No," she answered, shining her small light into the wound.

"Damn..." Lifeline muttered.

"What?" Cover Girl questioned, hearing him mumble something.

"Nothing," he replied with a sigh. "That means you get to dig for it. You cannot leave it in and stop the bleeding."

Cover Girl nodded. She had seen him remove bullets before from people out in the field but never done it herself. Looking up to the roof and seeing it was still night, a gentle breeze curled the smoke near the top of the hole. She wished she had her watch. Even though she knew that they had not been in the cave that long, it seemed like it had been hours. Her stomach muscles started to cramp around her wound, but she knew she had to keep going. "Ed, are you ready?" she questioned, picking up the hemostat.

"I have to be. You'll do fine. No matter what I do, you have to get it out. So...I need you to put weight on that leg so I do not move or jerk it." Lifeline told her, placing the sleeve in his mouth, biting down on the leather, and closing his eyes tightly. He knew this was going to be painful.

Cover Girl placed the flashlight in her mouth, before positioning both of her knees on the back of his lower, injured leg. Lifeline's eyes shot open as a few tears escaped, his palms flat on the floor of the cave; he held back a scream.

With a shaky hand, she started to probe the wound and wipe blood away with the dressing in the other hand. She was having a hard time finding the bullet head.

Lifeline let out a muffled scream, realizing the Xylocaine was not in deep enough as she dug. Cover Girl flinched as she realized that she was hurting the medic but had no other choice. As she dug some more, he muffled another scream and balled his fists, "Dammit! Son of a..." he cursed through his clinched teeth. A few more tears ran down his face, knowing she had to do what she did, nearly causing him to blackout and sink into the darkness that was closing in around him.

Kneeling there, her heart went out to the injured medic. He was trying so hard not to scream, and it had to be painful. He was trying to be like so many other men and not show pain for fear of weakness. She was not use to hearing him curse, as he generally did not unless something was going wrong, and then the words were not that strong and his ears were pink with shame. Lifeline at one time had to dig a bullet out of her shoulder, but she had been given something for the pain. It still had hurt, and Shipwreck and Duke had held her down.

When he thought he could take no more, he heard her say, "Found it." As he heard it drop to the floor of the cave, he felt Cover Girl remove her knees from his leg.

Cover Girl wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her wrist getting blood on her face and in her hair. Not worried about it at the moment, she was just relieved that part was over. "Ed, are you okay?" she asked in a worried, small voice.

Lifeline was breathing heavy, gulping air to the best of his ability, his body shaking with tremors of pain. Hearing her concerned voice, he let the sleeve of her leather coat drop from his mouth and hoarsely answered, "I am fine. You did great, Courtney. Thank you." Sweat beaded the medic's forehead and his hair was now wringing wet. His palms and sides of his hands had small scrapes on them from hitting the rock and gravel floor. He held his side. "_Would figure I am shot on one side and broken ribs on the other," _he thought to himself. She may not have been the most gentle of seasoned medics, but she got the job done and done right so far. For that, he was thankful and owed her his life.

He remembered hearing many of their teammates comment on her beautiful looks, but he knew they only saw what was skin deep. He had even heard a few blonde jokes and found out her natural hair color was blonde. He had never known it, since he arrived on the team after she had colored it auburn. She had always intrigued him, and they had sparked a friendship quickly when she realized he was not like so many others on either side of the draw, Cobra or Joe. Keeping his feelings to himself about her, he knew he would never win a chance with her, between his ordinary looks, when she could have so many others, and his beliefs that were confronted by others daily sometimes.

"Ed, I have to sew it up. You're still bleeding. I did not see any large vessels hit. It looks like mostly muscle," Cover Girl informed him, trying to wipe her hands on a dressing to get some of the blood off. Looking down, she had blood caked under her fingernails, recalling there was a time in her life when they were perfectly manicured. But that was a long time ago, and no matter what, she would never go back to that life. "Do you have anymore Xylocaine, Ed," she asked, reaching for the bag.

"I think I have one more vial," he exhaustedly replied. "I think the IV needs changed too," he noted, seeing the bag was almost dry.

Cover Girl nodded her understanding as she changed the bag. She dug around for the last vial. Drawing it up, she warned him, "Here I go again, Ed. Get ready." She wanted to mentally prepare him and herself. So far, she had not heard any Cobra troopers, and she hoped they went the other way since the group was so small.

"Ready when you are," he softly answered her, as she noticed he seemed to be exhausted and a bit weaker. His color was still pale, the red uniform shirt was soaked down the back with sweat, and his hair was damp. She did not even realize that her own tank top clung to her from her own sweat.

Lifeline placed the jacket sleeve back in his mouth, seeing that Cover Girl was about to prick him once more. He closed his eyes and only felt a brief sting. He could still feel the spot where she pinned his leg with her knees and his ribs ached horribly from lying on them. With a shaky hand, he removed his glasses and placed them on the cool floor.

"Which silk do I use, Ed?" she asked after she had cleaned the wound and held the silk up in the light to see the package.

Lifeline opened his eyes, shocked that she had already injected the Xylocaine and was busy examining the silk for the stitches. "Use the Dexon first for the muscle, and do not worry about pretty. Just close it up. No one looks down there anyway, but me..." he noted, closing his eyes once again.

"I did not do Home Ec, Ed, but will do the best I can," she replied. The edges were jagged to the wound, and Lifeline realized this time the Xylocaine worked better. However, the pain from his broken ribs was starting to make him take smaller breaths. He tried not to move much or stretch his stomach anymore, attempting to prevent more pain.

Cover Girl tried to sew the muscle as she had seen the medic, lying before her, do so many times. He had showed her once, a long time ago. As she worked, Lifeline could feel the tug, and once in a while, she would hit a tender spot. When she would, he would inadvertently grunt, groan, or yelp a muffled "Ow". When she finished with the muscle, she had the pink and white edges placed back together as best as she could. Blood slowly seeped out between the stitches, but it had slowed down considerably.

Wiping the blood away, she sat down her equipment. Standing and stretching her back, she walked over to the fire, adding another piece of wood. She knew that Lifeline needed a moment to rest, and she had to take a break. When she stood up, she felt a sting and then a little trickle down her stomach. She realized that she had reopened her wound a bit. It started to burn, as she stood by the fire. Glancing around, she was grateful Lifeline had not found out yet about her wound; otherwise, he would be trying to stitch her injury instead of letting her focus on his.

"I'll be right back," she softly told Lifeline as she slowly walked to the mouth of the cave. She peeked out but saw nothing since it was well hidden by the brush. Moving into a tiny patch of moonlight, she lifted her tank top to check on her cut. A few tiny lines of fresh blood shone in the light but nothing serious. Pulling her shirt down, she once again looked at their surroundings and listened for voices or footsteps. She heard the occasional owl and nighttime critter moving in the trees, but nothing else. Satisfied, she walked back inside and over to Lifeline, kneeling beside him.

"Seems the coast is still clear," Cover Girl quickly informed him, placing Betadine on her hands since she had stopped to look out and toss a branch on the fire. She wished she had more water, but it would have to do. She wiped her hands again on a dressing before grabbing the other silk.

Lifeline had tried to relax while she had stepped away, wondering if they were to be found or not. He would slow her down, and she would not leave him he knew in his heart, as he would not leave her or any other teammate if they were in the situation they were now.

Starting once more, she began to sew his skin. "I am done, Lifeline," she informed him as she breathed a sigh of relief. It felt like it had taken all night, but had only been an hour. Picking up the paper of the dressing and the dirty, used ones, she placed them in the fire.

Lifeline lay there a moment, before he slowly turned over on his back, pain on his face as he grabbed his side. "Thank you...I could not have done it, and..."

Cover Girl held up a bloody hand and interrupted him. "Ed...you would have done the same thing," she refuted as she walked back to him.

"I need to place a dressing on it, you know," she nodded to his leg that was bent. Pulling a bulky dressing out of the bag, she wrapped it tightly around the wound. "I'll have to watch it through the night, Ed. It will drain. Just try to get some sleep."

Lifeline had his eyes closed, "I know," he grunted, trying to get comfortable.

Cover Girl folded his pants and placed it under his head as a pillow. "Ed, what were you going to give me for severe vomiting? Back when we were prisoners," Cover Girl asked, glancing at the bag.

"Compazine, Phenergan, Zofran. I have a few," he mumbled.

"Really?" she said, cocking her eyebrow.

"Yes, it helps with severe nausea and vomiting. Why?" His eyes were slits, but his mind was clicking. "You're not ill from this are you?" he questioned, his eyes opening wide for a brief second and then closing as exhaustion set in.

"No Ed, I am just fine," she reassured him.

"You sure?" Lifeline asked her again.

"Yes. I was just wondering." She smiled as she walked over and picked up the bag. With her back turned, she pulled out the small box of morphine and the other syringes. She sat the bag down and slowly walked over to him, realizing that she was going against what he had requested, but she knew he needed to rest. "Ed, you're in pain. I do not think you any less than any other team member. I know others think..." she let the sentence drop, knowing how she would have ended it. …_think he was being less than a teammate or not as physically tough as some of the other members_.

"I told you," he coughed, his eyes now open and watching her, eyeing the objects in her hands, " I can't..."

"Can't or won't?" she questioned, seeing the pain and fear in his eyes. "Ed, I have it all here so do not worry. Are you afraid you may actually say more than three words?" She shot back.

"I..." he tried to argue, shaking his head. "Fine. Do it, but use the Phenergan with the Morphine" he rasped, knowing it would ease the pain and make his breathing easier and the other would hopefully keep him from being nauseated. Also knowing she would not let up until he accepted the medication. "I am not responsible for my actions if I act goofy or have a loose tongue."

"I promise I won't laugh, Ed," she said, taking and clamping the IV, preparing to give the morphine and the Phenergen.

"Okay, okay," he whispered more to himself and looked to her. "You have to give them slowly, otherwise there may be problems. Pay attention to the markings on the syringes," he warned, watching her look at the syringes before he continued to brief her on the potential problems. His mind worked at trying to focus on the instructions he was giving her and not the pain he was in.

Cover Girl listened carefully as he explained the directions. She knew that she could cause serious trouble if she administered any of the drugs wrong. She nodded her understanding as she reached for the Phenergan and Morphine syringes.

Lifeline closed his eyes not wanting to watch her give either medication, since at that moment, he felt like he had failed. He felt the burn of the medication as she pushed it slowly, knowing there was no going back now.

Injecting the medications, she said, "You should not get sick now."

"_Oh God... _I hope not. I mean, how can this get any worse?" he groaned, trying to get comfortable on the hard rock floor.

Cover Girl sat there next to him watching the fire and the pain on his face lessen.

Lifeline felt the medication starting to work, feeling the pain begin to fade. He lay there and smiled, feeling the medical affects of the drugs.

Noticing the smile, Cover Girl asked, "What are you smiling at?"

Lifeline opened his eyes; she could see they were drug affected as the fire reflected off them. "Nothing. That is all. Just surprised. I mean. I never pictured you doing this. I was always on the other end, not the receiving. Do you know how beautiful you are inside and out, Courtney?" he asked. Seeing her cock her eyebrow at him, he quickly added, "No, not that kind of beautiful. Well, yes... that kind of beautiful but...you have a beautiful heart too...You do not take anything from anyone, and you defend those who cannot do it or won't do it themselves, including me." Lifeline knew he was talking now and could not stop.

"Thanks Ed," she smiled, holding his hand tight. "I know you're not like the others." Somehow, when he said that she was beautiful, it meant and sounded different from so many of the others, who had told her those words. Even with the morphine in him, she knew the medic was not lying about his feelings for her.

"Really?" Lifeline continued, "I have to admit I wanted to ask you out but was always to scared...I did not want you to think me like the others. That's why I never asked. I mean..." he still rambled.

Cover Girl had never knew the medic felt that way, since he kept so much to himself. She smiled inwardly, wondering what a date might be like with the quiet medic. "Ed, I think that would be nice."

"Nice?" he mumbled. "What would be nice?" he questioned as he started to drift off to sleep.

"Going out with you, Ed," she softly answered, laying her hand on his forehead as she held the other and looking down at his face.

"Really? That would be great but not out of pity, okay?" he mumbled again.

"No Ed, never out of pity," she answered as he drifted off to sleep. While Lifeline slept, she unbuttoned his shirt and lifted the white tee shirt underneath, feeling his ribs. They seemed to be in place just cracked. She placed a filthy hand over her mouth to stifle the gasp when she saw the bruising to his side and stomach where the rifle butt had slammed into him. She slowly pulled his shirt back down, knowing he was going to be very sore.

Looking to his leg, she saw his dressing needed to be changed, but when she got up, she felt a sting of her own. Pulling her tank top off and tossing it on the ground, Cover Girl assessed the cut. It was not deep but let her know it was there. It had stopped bleeding a while ago but started to trickle a little, opening in small areas when she moved. She would need the larger dressings for Lifeline, and she was running low as it was. Picking up the last of the sterile water, she cleaned her wound as best as she could, biting her lower lip from the stinging pain. She pulled out a small dressing and placed it over her wound to keep it clean. She then removed a larger dressing and changed the saturated one on Lifeline's thigh.

Cover Girl would do this several more times during the night. Each time a nighttime creature shrieked or made noise outside, her eyelids would pop open and she would be on alert. Just before morning, as the birds started to sing, she gave the medic a bit more pain medication, guessing it had been a few hours and some more Phenergan to go with it. Exhausted, the singing birds lured her to sleep. She slumped down and fell into a dreamless sleep next to him, resting her head on his uninjured side. In his sleep, Lifeline wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, feeling the warmth of her body next to his as they slept.

A few hours later, Lifeline awoke, slowly lifting his head. Realizing, he was holding someone close. With the pain medication still in him, he looked at her auburn hair. "Abby? How did you get here?" He whispered thinking of his ex-fiancée from a previous failed relationship a long time ago. He pulled her a bit closer until the white-hot pain shot through him. Shaking his head to clear it, he realized that it was not Abby but Cover Girl. Looking down at the sleeping form, she had blood all over her in the morning light, shining in through the hole in the top of the cave. The fire had died out and only ashes remained.

Picking his hand up and laying it on her hair, he softly brushed it out of her face, revealing the dirt and blood staining it. He softly ran his fingers through her tangled hair, as he felt her light breathing and realized she was still sleeping. Looking a bit closer, her hands also had dried blood on them, which had caked under her nails. Last night, he had never comprehended how injured he was and how much blood he lost until that moment. As his eyes looked around, he realized she had her shirt off, revealing only the sports bra. His mind started to question why she had removed her top, but then he saw a dressing on her abdomen. She had an injury, and amidst everything, he had not known. Moving slowly, he slid his hand down to examine her dressing. The dressing was still intact and had no visible signs of drainage or blood on it. He relaxed a bit and sighed.

"Wha...?"Cover Girl moaned and her eyes fluttered open. Lifting her head slightly, she saw Lifeline looking at her. Their eyes met.

_'She looks a mess_,' the medic thought to himself. As his eyes watched her, she could see the pain and fever in his eyes along with the medication that was wearing off.

Taking and lifting herself off the ground, she whispered, "How are you feeling, Lifeline?"

With a nod, he laid his head back down. "I have been better to tell you the truth. I do not feel too sick either..." Lifting his head back up, he said, "The question is, how are you? You're hurt also." He tried to prop himself up, placing his hands behind him with a scowl on his face.

"It is not much, Lifeline. Just a scratch," Cover Girl replied, as she stood up slowly, mindful of her injury, and stretched her legs before leaning over and picking up the pistol. As she reached for her dirty tank top, Lifeline's voice stopped her.

"I sort of recall saying that exact same thing," Lifeline mumbled to her. "I do not recall myself listening to you well either, so it is now my turn. Come here," he ordered, motioning her with his hand. "Please bring my bag also. "

Not willing to argue, Cover Girl picked up the mostly empty bag and walked over to him, kneeling down in front of him. His eyes looked into her face for a moment as she knelt beside him, allowing him to remove the dressing she had applied. Placing her hand on his forehead, she felt a fever and knew that an infection was setting in. His hands carefully checked the wound, running them over her flat stomach, noting, like she said, it was not deep but still needed to be covered and would scar a little but in time would fade away. "Nothing hurts?" he asked concerned.

"No. Really, Lifeline. See I can move pretty well," she slipped the tank top over her head and pulled it down across her bra.

Lifeline's eyes locked on the dried blood, gore, and gunpowder on the once white shirt. He also saw the cut from the Cobra trooper's knife. "From last night?" he asked, trying to recall a bit more of their ordeal.

"Yes," she answered as she stood up. His hand grasp out to hers, holding it firm. His eyes locked with hers. "Where are you going?" he quickly asked.

"Lifeline, I need to get help. It is daylight. We can't stay here. I have to get to the VAMP and call for help." Cover Girl told him, slipping her hand from his.

"Court, you can't be serious. What if they are out there still? What if they capture you?" Lifeline questioned, trying to get up.

Cover Girl put her hand out. "Stop! Do not move. I will be fine. My worry is you right now. I will be fine," she sternly replied, making the medic lie back down on the rock floor. Seeing the hurt in his eyes and imagining that he was feeling like he was a burden to her, she quickly added, "Ed, I'm sorry if that sounded harsh. I really need..."

"I know," he quietly said, looking away. "If you're going to get help, do you think you can do something for me?" he asked, turning back to her.

"Sure. What is it, Ed?" Cover Girl questioned.

"Uh...Can you help me slide my pants on? I do not want to really be rescued without them on? I mean it is ..." Lifeline stuttered.

"I understand, Ed, " she nodded, grabbing for the pants once used as a pillow. Gently slipping them up his legs, she tried to be careful as he groaned. Finally getting them up, he buckled the buckle and zipped the zipper up this time. He lay there exhausted and in pain. She placed the last bag of IV fluid and removed the old one.

Before she left, she pulled out two syringes. "Ed, I may be gone for several hours, and you're in pain now. " She walked closer. "Besides if you're awake, you'll lay there and worry." She knelt near him.

Lifeline looked at the syringe and then at her. "You know me too well," he tried to half-heartedly laugh it off.

"Besides, while you sleep you can dream and figure out where you're taking me for dinner." She smiled as she administered the last of the two syringes.

"What do you mean dinner..." His eyes grew wide behind his glasses. "Oh no...," he groaned. "Medication...I talked didn't I?" he questioned.

"Yes, Ed, you did, and it is alright." She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You said nothing wrong. Besides, I think it will be nice. So, the first night you are out of the hospital, you owe me dinner." She paused, leaning close and brushing her lips over his. "Now, get some rest. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Lifeline closed his eyes, not believing what just happened. He hoped it was part of his dream but secretly hoped it was not.

As he fell into a sleep, Cover Girl looked back one last time and walked out of the cave. Within a few hours, she had found the VAMP but no sign of the Cobra troopers they had encountered the other night. Reaching and uncovering the VAMP, she grabbed the radio.

Recalling the code words, she said, "Bird watcher to insect catchers. Bird watcher to insect catchers. Come in, please." She keyed the mic, waiting on a response. "Come on, come on..." she said under her breath.

Just as she was to call again, Shipwreck's voice came over the radio. "This is insect watchers. How can we help you, bird watcher? Where are you?"

Reading off the coordinates and having them repeated, she calmly added, "Man down...I say again, man down. "

"We'll make sure to get a rescue team to you, bird watcher, for that twisted ankle," Shipwreck told her in code just in case anyone was listening.

Cover Girl relaxed, knowing help was on the way. After a short wait, she heard the familiar sound of a Tomahawk above as it set down not too far from her, and several Joes piled out along with Stitch, the other medic on the team. Seeing her filthy shirt as she sat in the VAMP, he started to run to her. Tripwire was getting out behind the Joe medic, when his eyes caught the site of Cover Girl. Crying out, he said, "Cover Girl, you're hurt!" As he tried to quickly step out of the chopper, he tripped and landed face first on the ground.

"Holy Sh..." Stitch said as he got closer until she waved she was okay. "Where is Lifeline?" he asked, glancing back as Tripwire picked himself off the ground. "Wha..."

"That is who is down, and we have at least six Cobra troopers hanging out near here too, unless they are gone by now. You have a folding litter?" she asked.

Nodding Stitch, pointed to the one on his back before looking back at her. She was a mess and looked exhausted. "What the hell happened?" he asked.

"We can talk as we walk," Cover Girl stated as Shipwreck and Footloose pulled up and ran over to them. "Doll Face!" he yelled, fearing the worst.

"I'm okay, Wreck, " she reassured the sailor with concern on his face. "Just be careful. There are some Cobra troopers out there. We were captured but got away. So watch your back."

"How many, Dudette?" Footloose asked, taking in the poor condition of her shirt.

"Six," Cover Girl answered. "There were seven, but one got a little to close to me." She inadvertently glanced at her shirt, frowning at what was on it.

Tripwire walked in her direction trying to unbutton his top BDU shirt so she could cover what was left of her shirt. As he stepped towards her, he tripped again and landed in a puddle, soaking the shirt. Getting up and brushing himself off, his pants were now covered in mud along with the shirt. "Sorry Cover Girl, I was going to give you a dry shirt to place over yours but..."

Cover Girl held out her hand and accepted the wet, muddy shirt anyway. "Thank you, Tripwire."

Tripwire lightly blushed as she put it on, leaving her coat in the VAMP.

"Remember what I said about some snakes possibly still in the area," Cover Girl told them all again.

After her warning, the Joes broke into two groups and went separate ways. Cover Girl led Stitch and several others in the direction of the cave, while Shipwreck led the others to the now abandoned camp. The only thing left was the ashes from the fire and the table. Nothing else remained. Shipwreck threw his hat down, "They got away again..." The sailor kicked the ashes and a few wisps of smoke went up as they scattered, letting him know the troopers had fled hours before.

**Meanwhile...**

Lifeline had started to wake up. He looked around and saw that Cover Girl was still gone and no help arrived yet. He started to worry. _What if she was caught again? What if something happened?_ As his mind started to reel, trying to keep the pain that was coming back out, he heard branches snap and voices. He stiffened until he realized that they were voices he recognized. Help was coming.

"Lifeline?" Cover Girl called into the cave.

"I'm in here," he tried to yell as loudly as he could. He watched as he saw Cover Girl first walk into view, closely followed by Stitch and a few others.

"Okay boys, let's get him out of here," Stitch told the greenshirts with them. Lifeline breathed a sigh of relief, as he was lifted on the litter. "You came back," he whispered to Cover Girl as she held his hand until she had to fall into single file.

"Did you expect anything less?" she asked, nodding to him and flashing him a smile.

"No, I knew you would," he replied, closing his eyes.

Walking back to the VAMP and the awaiting Tomahawk, Shipwreck and his team met up with Cover Girl. She asked the sailor, "Where are they?"

"They're gone," he informed her as Polly landed on his shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll get them another day. How is he?" Shipwreck questioned, looking to Lifeline as he was being loaded onto the awaiting chopper.

"He'll be just fine," Cover Girl answered, starting the VAMP to go back to headquarters. "I'll see you back at HQ, and thanks guys," she told them, driving away and following the chopper in the distance.

**A few days later...**

Lifeline had been released from the hospital, and true to his word, he took Cover Girl out to dinner. It was a small restaurant on the outskirts of town, and Cover Girl drove. As the dinner finished, she stood up, handing him his crutches. As he readied to follow her, he stopped her, leaned forward, and kissed her. "Thank you," he whispered.

Smiling, she returned the kiss, which was not just a brush on the lips this time. Over in the corner booth, several Joes including Ace, Clutch and Shipwreck had just sat down and could not believe what they saw until the medic and the tank jockey kissed again.

"No way," Shipwreck dumbfounded told the group.

"I believe you owe me twenty dollars, Wreck, and you too, Ace. Clutch, you owe me forty for double or nothing," Steeler proudly informed them, looking at the disbelieving trio sitting with him. "Plus a twelve pack, Shipwreck, and deliver it to my room. I like my beer ice cold." Ace was the only one smart enough to just bet the twenty dollars.

Dazedly, they all nodded as Cover Girl and the injured medic hobbled out of the restaurant; their eyes never left the couple until the Mustang drove away.

**Back at the Ballgame...**

As the game ended, both came out of their thoughts as they heard the crowd cheering. "You ready to go, Hon?" she asked.

Lifeline smiled at her. "Yes, I think it is time to go." He squeezed her hand tight, leaning over and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for coming today."

"Lifeline, I come to all the games," she teased.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," he grinned.

Taking the crutches and handing them to him, she placed her hand on his back as they walked off.


End file.
